parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Pan vs. Jean Grey
Sunset Pan and Twilight Sparkle saw Jean Grey and Bowser Jr. load Red Kirby on to their boat. Just behind them was Komodo stalking Jean Grey. Komodo stopped and licked his chops at the sight of the pirate captain, she looked absolutely delicious! He swam after them as they headed off to Skull Rock! Jean Grey had hoped to find out where Sunset Pan's hideout was, she was then intervened by Sunset which got them into a big sword fight! Sunset taunted and humiliated her the whole way through, much to her fury. At one point, Sunset handed a blaster gun to Bowser Jr. Sunset: Try your luck, Bowser Jr.? Jean Grey: LET HER HAVE IT! JUST COME ON YOU IDIOT, BLAST HER! She then flew right in front of Jean Grey! Sunset: Right here, Bowser Jr.! Jean Grey gasped in horror and began to panic. Jean Grey: HOLD IT, YOU FOOL! NO! NOOOOO! Bowser Jr. fired, the blast missing Sunset Pan and knocking Jean right over the side of the cliff. This made Bowser Jr. drop his gun in shock! Bowser Jr.: C-Captain!? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, how dreadful! Sunset: What a pity, Bowser Jr.! I'm afraid we lost the dear captain. But Jean Grey was angrily climbing back up behind Sunset, about to stab her with her sword! Then suddenly, Bowser Jr. gave her away by shouting up at her! Boswer Jr.: Captain! Sunset and waved a finger at Jean. Sunset: In the back, Captain? The sword fight resumed! As they crossed their blades Jean happened to walk over the ridge of the cliff. Sunset could fly but she could not! Jean screamed and dropped her sword as she latched onto the ledge with her hook! Sunset smiled: time to have some fun! Sunset: Well well, a phoenixfish on a hook! Jean began to cry as she shook her fist. Jean: I'll get you for this, Sunset Pan, if its the last thing I do! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!!! Sunset smirked widely, knowing what that sound meant. Sunset: I say Jean, do you hear something? Jean Grey turned from a fierce fighter into a damsel in distress! Jean: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Komodo swam in, delighted to see Jean dangling and wiggling like bait! The beast jumped up for a bite, Jean swung her legs forward, Komodo bit and ripped off her coat! Komodo fell back down chewing up the coat and gulping it down, licking his chops at the taste! Sunset: Oh Mr. Komodo, do you like phoenixfish? Komodo nodded his head! Sunset: You do! Twilight Sparkle: Oh Sunset, NO! Komodo jumped up for seconds, Jean swung her legs forward; Komodo bit right into the seat of her pants, as he came falling down so did her pants! Jean's pants fell down but got stuck by her feet! Jean blushed red as her pink panties were on show; this was extremely humiliating for a pirate like her! Jean reached down to pull her pants back up, she pulled, squeezed and wiggled her way back into her pants! Then her hook slipped and she fell down Komodo's gullet with a splash! A few seconds later Jean Grey swung the monster's jaws open screaming! Jean: BOWSER JR.!!! Bowser Jr.: I'm coming captain, don't worry just sat right there I'll save you! Jean stood up using her legs to keep Komodo's jaws open! Her clothes were ruined, her sleeves were ripped off, her belly button was on show and her pants were shredded and open! Komodo snapped his jaws hoping for Jean to lose her balance! SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!!! Jean held out, she was rotated to show the seat of her pants had been eaten away to show her butt covered by pink panties! Jean called out to her minion! Jean: BOWSER JR.!!! BOWSER JR.!!! Jean began trying to step out Komodo's jaw, Komodo responded by snapping his jaws on her boot! Jean slid out of the boot as she flew up in the air clenching her foot to soothe the pain! Jean: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Jean fell right back into Komodo's mouth, SNAP! She then swung the jaws open and jumped into the water only to have Komodo follow! SNAP SNAP! Komodo arose with Jean wrapped around his snout. Jean looked into the beast's eyes, Komodo smiled as he had his prey! Just then Bowser Jr. rowed by. Bowser Jr.: Captain! Captain! Jean: BOWSER JR.!!! BOWSER JR.!!! Jean ran across Komodo's back and jumped for the boat! Just then Komodo popped up and opened his jaws as Jean fell right in. Komodo went under water as he chewed his meal, Jean busted her way right out now just in her pink underwear and jumped just onto the edge of the boat, screaming! Jean: ROW FOR THE SHIP! ROW FOR THE SH... The boat passed over a stone wall, which Jean slammed into and fell back into the ocean! Komodo came up and swam straight for her, Jean swam up, her thick red hair covering her face, she parted it and screamed as she swam off into the sunset in her pink underwear, Komodo hot on her tail! Jean: BOWSER JR.!!! Category:Peter Pan Parts